Crocivie
by KatieWR
Summary: Hetalia Spamano AU. Lovino Vargas némi nyugalom reményében költözik Spanyolországba a Carriedo-birtokra a féltestvéréhez, Antonióhoz. A távolság az otthonától jót tesz ugyan, mégis, másféle problémákkal kell szembenéznie, s mikor letelik a fél év már nem is biztos benne, hogy vissza akar menni Olaszországba... Jó olvasást!
1. Chapter 1

Üdv mindenkinek!  
Már időtlen idők óta szeretnék írni egy Spamano kisregényt, és úgy döntöttem, hogy ezt az ötletemet valósítom meg.  
A páros tehát **Spanyolország/Dél-Olaszország** (Romano), néhol felbukkannak majd GerItáék és Franadáék is. Alternatív univerzumos történet, ami akár napjainkban is játszódhat (sőt, fejben igen sok hasonlóság van a dátumok kapcsán a 2012-13-as évvel). A történet ugyanabban az univerzumban játszódik, mint a _Crossroads_, de annak ismerete nélkül is érthető lesz (remélem), ráadásul ez hónapokkal korábban kezdődik, mint az a történet.  
A történet címe ugyanúgy _Keresztutak_at jelent, mint a _Crossroads_, és ugyanúgy véletlen találkozásokról fog szólni, amik többnyire a múltban történtek. Nem tudom, mennyire sikerül belecsempésznem a romantikát, és elnézést, ha a karakterek elsőre nem sikerülnek teljesen, még tanulgatom őket, azért remélem, nem lesz teljesen olvashatatlan. És hah, most, hogy elolvastad ezt a kisregényt, Kedves Olvasóm, jó olvasást kívánok a valódi olvasnivalóhoz!  
(KatieWR 2013. november 25.)

Crocivie

Prológus

Antonio hatalmas pofont kapott, zöld szemei elkerekedtek, meglepetten nézett a férfira. Aztán összeszorította a fogait, nem is tűnt igazán dühösnek, csak a szemei lettek nagyon sötétek hirtelen. Nem szólt egyetlen rossz szót sem, de mikor az apjuk Lovino felé fordult, elé lépett, kihúzta magát és nagyon halkan, szinte suttogva szólalt meg, az anyanyelvén:  
- Az nem érdekel, hogy engem gyűlölsz emiatt, de ha Lovinót bántani mered, azt _nagyon_ megbánod. – Fenyegetése a szemeiben tomboló harag miatt volt valódi, a hangjába bújtatott nyugodt hűvösség miatt, elvesztette mindig zengő, mosolyogó hangulatát.  
- Hagyd… - szólalt meg az olasz, és elkapta a kezét, megpróbálta hátrahúzni, Antonio azonban meg sem mozdult, mintha meg sem érezte volna a próbálkozását. Még mindig a férfit figyelte villámló tekintettel, ugrásra készen.  
- Elég legyen! – csattant fel nagypapa hangja, mire összerezzent, és felé kapta a tekintetét. – Nem fogtok verekedni a házamban! – Talán ő volt a legdühösebb négyük közül. Az apjuk kiviharzott az ajtón, valami olyasmit morogva, hogy:  
- Nem vagytok a fiaim!  
- Nem is akarunk azok lenni! – kiáltott utána.  
- Hogy beszélsz apáddal, Lovino?! – feddte meg nagypapa rögtön.  
- Ez az igazság! – üvöltötte magából kikelve, s felzokogott. Antonio azonnal magához karolta, gyengéden ölelte, csitítgatni kezdte.  
- Igazán sajnálom, Nonno[1] – mondta közben felnézve. – Nem akartam visszaélni a vendégszereteteddel, de nem hagyhattam, hogy bántsa Lovinót énmiattam.  
Nagypapa rábólintott, hogy elfogadja a bocsánatkérést. Figyelte egy ideig őket, aztán finoman az unokája vállára tette a kezét.  
- Ha megnyugodtál, szeretnék beszélni veled.

~*CrociVie*~

Az a tél nagyon enyhe volt Olaszországban, úgyhogy még kabátot sem igen akart vinni magával, pedig február eleje volt.  
- Vidd csak el – mondta neki nagypapa, és a kezébe adta a ruhadarabot. Némán bólintva engedelmeskedett, és vállára vette táskáját, a többi holmiját Antonio már kivitte az autóba. Amikor odafordult az öccséhez, látta, hogy a könnyeit nyeli, és elhúzta a száját.  
- Jaj, ne bőgj már – szólalt meg morogva, mire Feliciano a karjaiba vetette magát, ezzel majdnem fellökve őt.  
- De elmész olyan sok időre! Mit csinálok majd egyedül? – Sóhajtott egyet, na persze, ő valójában soha nincs egyedül. Mindenkivel jóban van, rengeteg barátot szerzett az egyetemen is, úgyhogy ez csak egy gyenge kifogás. Nem is akart rá gondolni.  
- Ugyan már, nem örökre megyek – válaszolta végül; valójában ezzel nyugtatta többieket. Őszintén nem bánta volna, ha soha többé nem látja viszont ezt a helyet.  
- Ne izgulj, Feli, bármikor jöhetsz látogatóba és nagyon vigyázni fogok Romanóra – hallotta Antonio hangját, és vágott egy fintort a spanyol felé. Ha megkérdezik, nem tudta volna eldönteni, hogy ez most a mondat tartalma, vagy a második nevének használata miatt van.  
- Azt ajánlom is! – szólalt meg nagypapa, és rájuk mosolyogva megölelte unokáit.  
- Jaj, fejezzétek már be! – mordult fel. – Úgy bántok velem, mint egy taknyos kölyökkel! – kelt ki magából. Nagypapa kedvesen rámosolygott, és összeborzolta a haját, amit nagyon utált, még tőle is.  
- Bármit is csinálsz, édes fiam, mindig is az én kis unokám maradsz – jelentette ki félig nevetve, félig viszont nagyon is komolyan, ezt a hangján hallotta leginkább. Megforgatta a szemeit, a szemét spanyol meg röhögött rajta, az öccse viszont úgy bújt hozzá, mintha tényleg örökre menne el, és soha többé nem látnák egymást. Ostoba gondolat volt.  
- Ugye felhívsz majd? – kérdezte szinte könyörgőn.  
- Persze – hagyta rá sóhajtva, mire Feliciano arca felragyogott és vidáman felnevetett.  
- De jó! Köszönöm, bátyus! – szorosan magához ölelte, aztán végre valahára elengedte.  
Kijutottak az ajtón, családja érzelgősségi szintjét tekintve ez már bőven haladás volt, ő viszont indulni akart végre. Még utoljára megölelte nagypapát, aki csókot adott a homlokára, és megkérte, hogy vigyázzon magára.  
- Semmi bajom nem lesz, nagypapa – mormogta, de nem nézett fel a férfi szemeibe. Aztán ő elindult az autóhoz, bár félig hallotta, mit mond nagypapa Antoniónak.  
- Isten éltessen előre is. – Fél szemmel látta, hogy megveregeti a hátát, ahogy összeölelkeztek.  
- Gracias[2], Nonno – mondta a spanyol, és biztos volt benne, hogy mosolyog.

- Vigyázz rá nagyon – kérte még, mire Antonio elengedte, és a szemeibe nézett.  
- Minden rendben lesz – ígérte. – Oda fogok figyelni rá.  
- Köszönöm. – Ha beszéltek is még valamit, nem hallotta, mert beszállt az autóba, és jelzésértékűen bevágta az ajtót. Egy perc múlva végre Antonio is beszállt mellé, mosolyogva integetett a többieknek, és végre elindultak. Hála Istennek, már nagyon elege volt az egész búcsúzási hacacáréból.  
A spanyol bekapcsolta a rádiót, meghallgatták a híreket, aztán felcsendült egy Ramazotti dal, mire az idősebb mégis lejjebb halkította, és magához képest egészen komolyan megkérdezte:  
- Szeretnél beszélni róla?  
Meglepetten fordult a férfi felé, de azaz utat figyelte, így csak félprofilból látta, hogy haloványan mégiscsak mosolyog.  
- Nem – mondta végül, ami igaz is volt.  
- Rendben. Ha mégis meggondolnád magad valamikor, nyugodtan szólhatsz – tette hozzá Antonio, mire elfordította a fejét, és lehunyta a szemeit. Őszintén nem akart emlékezni az egész cirkuszra.  
Az előző év szeptemberében Felicianóval egyszerre kezdték el az egyetemet Firenzében, az öccsét felvették képzőművészetire – az egész családnak megvolt minden hajlama és érdeklődése a művészetekre őt kivéve (bár az irodalom érdekelte, viszont csak olvasás és elemzés szempontjából), Antonio zeneművészetin végzett, és az a barom Francis is képes volt festészetet tanulni; egy művészettörténeti rémálom volt, ha összeeresztették őket az öccsével – őt magát a bölcsészkarra, szóval nem lehetett volna oka a panaszra, de nem érezte jól magát. Ennek tetejében a félév végén több tanárával is összezördült (visszatekintve, igen, apróságokon), aminek fényében az átlaga sem lett jó, pedig bármiből megkérdezik, tudott volna válaszolni. Az apjuk persze megint azt látta csak, hogy Feliciano valamiben sokkal jobb, mint ő, és ezt hangsúlyozta is. Szóval vele is jól összeveszett, és lehetett volna csúnya vége is, ha nagypapa nem utasítja rendre mindkettejüket. Na persze, bocsánatot kellett kérnie attól a baromtól, de legalább nagypapa nem bántotta a többiért, és pár nap múlva felajánlotta, hogy passziválja következő félévét és költözzön át Antonióhoz Spanyolországba jövő szeptemberig, annyi idő alatt le is higgad, és nyugodtan tudja majd folytatni az egyetemet. Nem igazán hitt ebben, és bár a bátyja is az idegeire ment, mégiscsak belement az egészbe, legalább távol lehet attól az iszákos marhától, aki az apjuknak nevezi magát. Nagypapa persze megmondta neki, hogy bármikor hazajöhet, ha úgy gondolja, és ez nem azért van, mert nem szeretnék, ha velük élne, hanem azért, hogy ő meg tudjon nyugodni. Hát persze, hogy érti. De nem igazán foglalkozott az indokokkal.  
Szóval most itt ül a hülye, (bár a franciánál egy fokkal kevésbé) idegesítő fiatalabb féltestvére társaságában, és lelép Olaszországból, ki tudja, mennyi időre.  
- Szeretnélek megkérni valamire – szólalt meg Antonio hosszú-hosszú órák múlva, mikor rákanyarodtak az útra, ami a gazdaságukhoz vezetett. – Amíg itt vagy, azt teszel, amit csak szeretnél, míg ránk nem gyújtod a pajtát vagy valami, és addig maradsz, amíg szeretnél, csak arra kérlek, hogy édesanyámmal légy tapintatos, mostanában nincs jól, nem szeretném, ha bármin felzaklatná magát, így is túl sokat aggódik. – Aggodalom csendült a hangjában, most először, és az arcára egy pillanatra árnyék költözött. Bár Lovino nem esküdött volna meg rá, hogy nem csak a vezetés okozta fáradtságot látta rajta. Végül határozottan bólintott egyet. – Köszönöm – ragyogott rá a spanyol. – Isten hozott nálunk – mondta, mikor áthajtottak a birtok határát jelző kapun.

~KWR~

[1]Nagyapa; olasz  
[2]Köszönöm; spanyol


	2. I Fejezet

I. Fejezet

Antoniónak egy héttel később volt a születésnapja, vagyis hét közepén, de hétvégén ünnepelték. Így szombat délelőtt érkezett hozzá látogatóba Francis és Gilbert, a két legjobb barátja. Amennyire Lovino tudta, utóbbit az előbbi kettő szedte össze valahol Németországban egy utazás alatt, bár maga Gilbert váltig állította, hogy ő porosz, és amióta ismerte, egy csibe lakott a hajában. Mindenesetre elég jól beszélt franciául, és Antonio is megértette magát – korábban fél évig tanult Párizsban – úgyhogy egészen jól elvoltak hármasban. Amit első pillantásra bárki nehezen képzelt volna el, mivel mind a hárman más jellemmel bírtak.  
Ő viszont csak és kizárólag azért ülte végig a nevetéstől hangos ebédet, mert nagypapa belé nevelte, hogy a közös étkezés fontos, és nem hagyhatja ki. És valószínűleg Clara asszony is megorrolt volna rá, ha ellógja valamilyen ürüggyel; amúgy sem volt annyira vészes, mint várta, azok hárman szinte végig franciául beszéltek, amit csak nagyjából értett időnként a nyelvrokonságok és a latin tudása miatt, csak néha váltottak angolra, ha valamit tőle akartak tudni, de nem volt sok kedve beszélgetni, pláne nem azzal a kettővel, úgyhogy tőmondatokban válaszolt.  
- Gyere velem egy kicsit – szólalt meg az ebéd végeztével olaszul. Antonio meg akart tanulni a nyelvén, és ő úgy volt vele, neki is kényelmes ha egyelőre nem kell a spanyollal vesződnie. (Lassan elfogynak az olasz és latin könyvek a családi könyvtárból, és akkor kénytelen lesz megtanulni...)  
- Megyek – ugrott utána a spanyol, mire Lovino automatikusan megtorpant. Furcsállva figyelte a férfit, aki értetlenül nézett vissza rá, miért álltak meg, aztán Lovino rájött, hogy Antonio mást mondott, mint akart.  
- Azt úgy mondják, _jövök_ – mondta, ahogy elindult. - Ha azt mondod, _megyek_, az azt jelenti, hogy egészen másfelé tartasz, mint ahová hívtak.[1]  
- Ó. Bocsánat. - A férfi bocsánatkérőn mosolygott – _mindig_ mosolygott. Nem csak rá, hanem mindenkire, és a szemei ragyogtak, és Lovino annyira képtelen volt megérteni az ilyen embereket, akik mindig jókedvűek. - Szóval, mit szeretnél? - érdeklődte. Nem akart különösebben válaszolni, mégis elmotyogta:  
- Nonno és Feliciano küldtek neked ajándékot.  
Belökte a hálószobája ajtaját, amit kapott. Még nem lakta be teljesen, és furcsa is volt a sajátjának tekinteni, itt volt íróasztal és könyvespolc (a féltestvére azt mondta, nyugodtan cserélje le a polc tartalmát olyasmire, amiért nem akar mindig átmenni a könyvtárszobába), míg a firenzei házban ő kapta a kisebb szobát, mindenki tudta, hogy tanulni a dolgozószobában fog, ahol sokkal nyugodtabb, mint Feliciano közvetlen szomszédságában, úgyhogy nem is volt szüksége nagyobbra. Antonio megállt a küszöbön, aminek titkon örült, nem szerette, ha bárki bemegy a hálószobájába, otthon sem, itt sem, és a férfi úgy tűnt, volt annyira tapintatos, hogy ne is tegye engedély nélkül.[2]  
Már reggel összekészítette az ágy mellé a csomagot, amit elhozott otthonról. Nagypapa küldött egy üveg bort a pincészetből, az egyik legjobb fajtából, tudta, hogy Antonio mindenképpen értékelni fogja, Feliciano egy régi, de jó állapotban lévő zeneművészeti kötetet vett neki egy antikváriumban, ő maga (ezt nem akarta bevallani) egy doboz bonbont tett hozzá.  
- Szóval izé... boldog születésnapot – motyogta, ahogy átnyújtotta a csomagot. Nem nézett a zöld szemekbe és zavarban volt, maga sem tudta, miért.  
- Nagyon szépen köszönöm! - Csak a hangján hallotta, hogy mosolyog, és egy pillanat múlva az idősebb fél karral magához ölelte. - Mondd meg nekik is, hogy nagyon köszönöm, ha beszélsz velük.  
- J-jó... - válaszolta nagyon halkan. Aztán mocorogni kezdett, kiszabadult az ölelésből, de a másik nem gondolta úgy, hogy elengedi, kicsit közelebb hajolt hozzá, és rávigyorgott, hibátlan fehér fogai kivillantak ajkai közül, és neki valahogy annyira jól állt ez a mimika.  
- Naaa, nem kapok egy puszit?  
- Menj már! - mordult rá, és mindkét kezét a mellkasának szorítva karnyújtásnyira lökte magától. - Idióta!  
- Biztos nem akarsz velünk jönni? - kérdezte nevetgélve. Látszólag nem zavarta az elutasítás.  
- Nem! - vágta rá. - Az kéne még!  
- Akkor jó pihenést – mosolygott rá kedvesen. - Ciao! - ezzel fordult egyet, és hosszú lépteivel szinte már a folyosó túlsó végén járt.  
- Ciao... - morogta inkább csak maga elé, aztán inkább magára csukta a szobaajtót, és végigterült az ágyán.  
Még mindig túl új volt minden, és inkább idegesítette, mint megnyugtatta volna. Az épület maga régi udvarház volt, egyszintes, illetve volt pince is, ahol a bort érlelték, bár már nem akkora tételben, mint régen. Az előszoba után nyíló hatalmas nappaliként szolgáló helyiség, és az utána jövő étkező osztotta két szárnyra az épületet. Jobbra a hálószobák, a könyvtár, ami inkább kis dolgozószoba volt (a gyűjteményben leginkább mezőgazdasági, lónevelési kötetek szerepeltek, és elenyésző világirodalom) és két fürdőszoba volt, balra a cselédek szobája, ahol most nem lakott senki, a két bejárónő (az egyikük takarított, a másikuk felelt a konyháért és a napi meleg étkezésért) Toledóban élt, a busz megállt a birtokra vezető bekötőútnál, és csak akkor kellett legyalogolniuk azt a nagyjából két kilométert, ha senki nem járt éppen arra, ami ritka volt. A konyha, az éléskamra és egy másik fürdő tartozott ahhoz a szárnyhoz, onnan nyílt a konyhakert, ahol a legalapvetőbb zöldségek és fűszerek, valamint egy fiatal, és egy terebélyes citromfa nevelkedett. Az étkező mögött egy hatalmas lezárt üvegtetejű-falú terasz volt, ahol egyelőre magként elvetett, temérdek ládában sorakozó leendő paradicsompalánta lakott, öntöző és fűtőrendszer volt beépítve melléjük, a fényt az üvegek hivatottak biztosítani. Antonio maga gondoskodott a növényekről, amíg ki nem kerültek az ültetvényekre, illetve amíg akkorák nem lettek, hogy már képtelenség lett volna, hogy egymaga ellássa őket.  
Az épület mögött volt az istálló, az onnan nyíló karámban öt ló lakott, két fehér (szürke, javította ki rögtön Antonio, a lovak nem lehetnek fehérek, csak szürkék), kettő aminek valóban szürke volt a sörénye és a farka és egy éjfekete. Mindannyian spanyol fajtához tartoztak[3], és Antonio oda volt értük. Mindenféle állatot szeretett: valahol a birtokon kóborolt egy foltos, zöld szemű macskája, ékszerteknősöket tartott a szobájában akváriumban, mert szerinte vidám, mosolygós állatok, és Lovinóban élénken élt a jelenet, mikor egy órán át csendben ücsörgött egy fa alatt, hogy figyelje a cinegéket.  
Az istálló egyik oldala otthont adott egy csapatnyi tyúknak, pár kacsának, néhány meglehetősen rossz természetű libának és két kakasnak, akik reggelente lelkesen ébresztettek. Lovino hiába volt város zajához szokva, eddig minden reggel felriadt rájuk. Az istállóban kialakított kis lakásban lakott állandó jelleggel a lovász, akinek volt egy közepes termetű, göndör és piszkosszőrű, fekete, hangos kutyája, ami érkezése pillanatában majdnem megharapta a bokáját, és egészen addig élesen ugatta, míg Antono rá nem szólt, kissé erélyesebben, mint eddig bármikor hallotta volna. A kutya akkor lesunyta füleit és visszasomfordált az istálló felé. Az istálló mellett két hatalmas siló, az egyikben szénát és gabonát tároltak, a másikban a zöldségeket, főleg paradicsomot és olívabogyót. Ez utóbbi volt a fő jövedelemforrásuk, de ennél többet Lovino nem tudott a gazdaságról. Illetve még azt, hogy mivel Antonio nevelőapja (Señor Carriedo, a nevét nem tudta) elhunyt mikor nevelt fia még csak kamasz volt, ezért Doña[4] Clara intézte az összes ügyet a birtokkal kapcsolatban.  
Az épületek után pedig beláthatatlan területen terült el a paradicsomföld, és mögötte a zölden ragyogó olívaerdő, régi-régi, gyönyörű fákkal. Oldalt a domboldalon a szőlősök, bár már nem akkora, mint régen, és a termés egészéből bor készült. A bekötőutat végig narancs és citromfák szegélyezték, ezek terméséből is került piacra. Lovino, aki városban nőtt fel, nehezen képzelte, hogy létezik ennyiféle növény társasága, és furcsa is volt az állandó csend, amit csak az állatok hangjai zavart meg néha. De elfogadta az ajánlatot, amit Nonno és Antonio találtak ki neki, és már nem lehetett és nem akart visszafordulni. Fél év Spanyolországban, ezen a gyönyörű (mert tényleg az) helyen, és talán tényleg lehiggad annyira, vissza tudjon menni Firenzébe. Ha meg nem, majd felvételizik egy római egyetemre, és végleg lelép otthonról.

~*CrociVie*~

Gilbert az orrára lökte a szemüvegét, amit kénytelen volt hordani vezetéshez, és ami mindkettejüknek tetszett Francisszal, szóval Antonio nem is értette, hogy miért morog miatta a barátja, mikor jól állt neki. Ő ült mellette, a franciával koccintottak ebédnél, úgyhogy egyikük sem vezethetett, ez a feladat most Gilbertre maradt, de tudták mind a ketten, hogy csúnyán vissza fogják még kapni. Ráfordultak a bekötőútra, borzalmas volt, míg nem volt lebetonozva, jegyezte meg a porosz mindig, amikor erre járt, ez most sem volt így, szóval a kötelező kör után Francis megszólalt a hátsó ülésen, hangjából hiányzott minden zengő, vidám él, és már a mondat elejéből is pontosan tudta, hogy mit akar neki mondani a féltestvére.  
- Figyelj csak, Antonio, nem akarlak megijeszteni, de-  
- Tudom – vágott közbe, és mélyet sóhajtott. - Tudom, de nem tehetek ellene, nem engedi magát rábeszélni egy kivizsgálásra, hiába győzködöm.  
- Talán, ha elhívnád az orvost hozzá... - erősködött Francis, és Antoniót egy kicsit szórakoztatta néha, mennyire nem érti a vidéki embereket. De hát Francis erről igazán nem tehetett, világéletében Párizsban élt, egy világvárosban, a vidékiek gondolkodása távol állt tőle.  
- Ő jól érzi magát így – mosolygott hátra haloványan a franciára. Az hitetlenkedve nézett rá.  
- Már ne is haragudj a szóért, de édesanyádba hálni jár a lélek, te pedig azt mondod, hogy jól érzi magát?! - Antonio halkan nevetett.  
- Miben fogadunk, hogy még legalább tíz évig nem hagyja majd, hogy belekontárkodjak a gazdaság ügyeibe?  
- Őszintén kívánom, hogy úgy legyen – morogta maga elé Francis, aki egy pillanatra borzongva gondolt arra, milyen lenne, ha elveszítené az édesanyját.  
- Igazán remek témákkal tudtok alapozni egy születésnapi bulira, komolyan – mordult fel Gilbert a volánnál. - Esetleg valami olyan, amitől nem lengi körbe a kocsit baljós aura? Például elmesélhetnéd, mit keres nálad az undokabbik olasz rokonotok.  
- A neve Lovino – jegyezte meg Antonio kissé sértetten.  
- Tehát miért is lakik nálatok Lovino? - érdeklődte a francia mézes-mázasan. - Azt ígérted, hogy elmeséled.  
- Egy kicsit összekapott a tanáraival az egyetemen meg apánkkal is, úgyhogy most az őszi szemeszterig nálunk pihen – foglalta össze röviden.  
- Min sikerült ennyire kiborítaniuk egymást az öreggel?  
- Nem tudom, azt még nem sikerült kiszednem belőle, Nonno is csak annyit mondott, hogy nyugalomra lenne szüksége egy kicsit, azért kért meg, hogy hozzam magammal. Majd megpróbálom szóra bírni.  
- Esélytelen, soha nem fogsz kiszedni belőle egy értelmes választ – jósolta előre a porosz.  
- Nem olyan biztos az – felelte örök optimistán, és tényleg hitte, hogy így lesz.  
- Na persze, képzelem, mivel vennéd rá a beszélgetésre...  
- Megtanít olaszul! – vágta rá vidáman.  
- És majd mind a ketten elmerültök az olasz nyelv szépségeiben, ohlala~  
- Meg a nyelvtanban – fűzte hozzá Gilbert, mire mindketten felnevettek. Antonio nem vette fel a piszkálódást, valamelyikük mindig áldozatul esett a másik kettőnek, ezt már megszokta, ez csak baráti civódás volt, amin mindig átestek, amikor nagy ritkán találkoztak egymással.  
- Én tényleg azt hiszem, hogy meg tud majd nyugodni, míg itt van. Calabria[5] után én sem látnám épp szépnek a világot. Nem egy kellemes hely, egyedül a klíma tetszett, mikor egyszer ott jártam.  
- Éppen hogy utána kéne szépnek látnia. És az amúgy is régen volt.  
- Ne védd már ennyire, azért annyira nincs rá szüksége.  
- Komolyan belé zúgtál egy hét alatt? - Antonio jobbnak látta terelni a témát, és válasz helyett inkább megkérdezte:  
- És neked mikor mehetünk az esküvődre, Francis? - Ártatlanul hátramosolygott, és még pont látta, ahogy a bátyja elhúzza a száját.  
- Hát ha így haladok, soha – hangzott a válasz. - Nem nekem való a párkapcsolat.  
- Mindjárt elkezdelek sajnálni – morogta Gilbert.  
- Most mondd, hogy nem örülnél, ha összeszedne egy csinos lányt – vigyorgott az albínóra.  
- Őszintén? A vége úgyis egy pasi lesz – közölte teljes magabiztossággal.  
- Esetleg szeretnéd, hogy téged kérjelek meg? - érdeklődte kedvesen.  
- Hú! Szép pár lennétek! - lelkendezett Antonio azonnal.  
- Csak úgy mondom, hogy én vezetek, nem tudom, ez zavar-e valakit.  
- Ha ez most burkolt halálos fenyegetés volt, akkor tájékoztatásul közlöm mon ami, hogy ugyanannyit kapsz értünk, mint a normális emberekért, szóval szerintem nem éri meg – villantott kedves mosolyt rá a visszapillantó tükrön keresztül.  
- Legközelebb Madridban találkozunk – morogta. - Vagy valaki más vezeti le ezt a hetven kilométert.  
- Nézd a jó oldalát – trillázta Antonio. - Születésnapom van, és már csak hatvan kilométer van hátra!  
- Ez igazán, igazán megnyugtató. Szóval mi lenne, ha addig befognátok a szátokat?  
- Áh, esélytelen – vágta rá Francis. - Antonio képtelen rá.  
- Ahogy te is, amúgy.  
- Idióta déliek – forgatta vörös szemeit Gilbert, és arra gondolt, hogy hosszú lesz azaz egy óra, míg felérnek Madridba.

~KWR~

[1]Random olasz nyelvtan, de tényleg így van.  
[2]Az olaszok tényleg elég kényesek a hálószoba jelentette magánszférára (meg alapból a házukra is), nem ritka, hogy valakik húsz éve legjobb barátok, de még soha nem látták egymás hálószobáját.  
[3]Andalúz lovaik vannak, ami spanyol fajta :)  
[4]Spanyol, idős, vagy nagy tiszteletben álló nő megszólítása.  
[5]Calabria Olaszország legdélebbi régiója (a csizma orra), elég érdekes helyzetek vannak ott, mivel az a mafia melegágya, és nekik pl. nem előny, hogy fejlődjön a közegészségügy meg ilyenek, ezért is van, hogy a déli régiók elmaradottabbak az északiaknál.

És huh, szóljatok, ha túl sok a kultúra xD

A történetről háttérinformációt a blogomon találtok: www. never-marauders-land. Blogspot. hu


	3. II Fejezet

II. Fejezet

Solange Bonnefoy a kézfejére támasztotta állát, ahogy a padon ülve figyelte a fiát, aki a parkban udvarolt lelkesen a vele egykorú kisiskolás lányoknak. Haloványan-szomorkásan mosolygott közben, és halkan felnevetett, mikor Francis, arcán csalódott kifejezéssel kullogott oda hozzá.  
- Ne nevess ki! – hisztizett rögtön a fiú, ahogy mellé huppant a padra. – Mikor nő már ki?  
- Türelem, egyetlenem, türelem. Ez a természet rendje – nyugtatta kedves mosollyal. – Ettől leszel nagyfiú.  
- De olyan _pocsék_!  
- Ezt a szót meg hol tanultad?  
- A suliban. Miért, nem jó?  
- Nincs vele semmi gond – nyugtatta. – Szóval azért nem tetszettél a lánynak, mert...  
- Mert fogatlan vagyok, azért!  
- Túldramatizálok, kincsem – mondta mosolyogva a nő, és nagyon igyekezett, hogy ne nevesse el magát újra. – Mire észreveszed, már ki is nő az összes csontfogad.  
- De _ez_ mikor óhajt kinőni?  
- Mire megszületik a kistestvéred – felelte végül. Francis arca erre felragyogott.  
- Tényleg? De jó! Én leszek a világ legjobb nagy tesója! – jelentette ki magabiztosan.  
- Ennek örülök, kincsem. Na gyere, jobb lesz, ha megyünk, kezd hűvös lenni.  
- Menjünk – bólintott komolyan. – Nehogy megfázzatok! Te és a kis tesóm! – Solange adott egy csókot a fia homlokára, felemelkedett a padról, és kézen fogva indultak haza.

~*CrociVie*~

Lovino nem szeretett egyedül kilépni a házból, ez rossz beidegződés volt, és sajnos pontosan tudta az okát is. Remélte, nem fog feltűnni senkinek, hogy csak Antonióval hajlandó bármerre menni a birtokon, és ha őszinte akart lenni (legalább magához) még így sem érezte magát mindig teljes biztonságban.  
- Nem tudsz lovagolni, igaz? - kérdezte Antonio a születésnapja utáni kedd reggel. Egyszerre ettek, vagyis az olasz tejeskávét kortyolgatott és pár darab édes kekszet eszegetett, délelőtt ennél többet csak nagyon ritkán sikerül leerőszakolnia a torkán, úgyhogy nem is nagyon próbálkozott vele.  
- Nem – felelte, sejtve, hogy itt valami végzetes készülődik. Náluk amúgy is luxusszámba ment ez a sport.  
- Megtaníthatlak – ajánlotta fel lelkes mosollyal a házigazdája. – Most még nincs sok dolgom. Mit szólsz?  
Egyedül az mondatott vele igent, hogy kezdte magát bezárva érezni a házban, szüksége lett volna egy kis levegőre, és ez megfelelő alkalomnak kínálkozott, ráadásul Antonióval együtt. Nem akart bízni benne, de ő volt az egyetlen, akit valamennyire ismert, és aki pont elég elkalandozó és művészlélek ahhoz, hogy ne vegye észre az ő viselkedésén a furcsaságokat, és amik egy normális, reálisabb embernek már régen feltűntek volna. (Ahogy nagypapának feltűntek.)

- Én erre nem ülök fel – jelentette ki negyed óra múlva, a karám mellett állva, mikor Antonio megmutatta neki a szürke lovat.  
- Jaj, ne sértsd meg szegény Oliviát – kérte a férfi, és csettintett a nyelvével, mire mind a négy ló felfigyelt rájuk (kivéve a feketét, ami bent ácsorgott a bokszában, és füle botját sem mozdította feléjük), majd magához hívta az Olivia nevűt, aki odakocogott hozzájuk. Mély, puha hangon beszélt hozzá, és gyengéden, szeretőn megsimogatta az orrát. – Tizenkét éves, ami náluk már majdnem öregnek számít, de azért ügyes, ugye öreglány? – mosolyogva meglapogatta a kanca nyakát, az kedvesen megbökdöste a vállát. – Nyugodt, és türelmes, úgyhogy tökéletes lesz a tanuláshoz.  
- El fog bírni? – kérdezte bizalmatlanul méregetve az állatot.  
- Persze, erős. Na, ne félj, vigyázni fogok rád. Gyere! – A ló a kerítés mellett lépdelt velük, aztán a helyére kocogott a bokszba, és Antonio az istállóban otthonosabban mozgott, mint eddig bárhol, ahol látta. Nagyon látszott rajta, hogy szeret itt lenni, és amíg eltűnt oldalt egy fallal elkerített sarokban, Lovino nagyon óvatosan felemelte a kezét, még óvatosabban a ló puha orrára tette.  
Olivia nézett rá okosan csillogó, sötét szemeivel, és meg sem mozdult, mintha érezné, hogy a fiú kissé tart tőle, és jó benyomást akarna tenni. Ujjai kissé fentebb siklottak a fehér homlokra, majd finoman megvakarta a kanca egyik fülét is. Majdnem hátraugrott, mikor a ló fújt egyet. Antonio felkacagott, odakapta a tekintetét.  
A férfi vállán egy nyerget hozott, másik kezében a hozzá tartozó többi felszerelést.  
- Ne aggódj, csak barátkozik – mondta, ahogy letette a terhét. – Bármelyikükhöz odamehetsz, csak Diablót hagyd békén – bökött az istálló túlsó végén, a bokszban ácsorgó, fekete ló felé. Lovino félrebiccentette a fejét. – Ő egy kicsit nehéz természetű – mondta. – Nem nagyon tűr meg maga körül senkit. De amíg itt vagyok, nem lesz vele baj. – Mosolygott, és kinyitotta a boksz ajtaját, hogy belépjen, megsimogassa a ló hátát, nyakát, majd valahonnan előkerített egy puhaszőrű kefét, és elkezdte letisztogatni vele az állat hosszú bundáját.  
- Öhm... segítsek valamit...? – kérdezte pár perc csend után Lovino, mikor kezdte magát kényelmetlenül érezni, és nem akart egyik lábáról a másikra állva tétlenül ácsorogni.  
- Kedves tőled – ragyogott rá Antonio, és kiperdült a bokszból (Olivia meg sem mozdult), és a kezébe adott egy ritkás fogú fésűt. – Megtennéd, hogy kicsit rendbe szeded a sörényét? Csinosnak kell lennie, mikor kivisszük. - A férfi kacsintott, és ő zavartan, némán bólintott, majd óvatosan közelebb merészkedett a lóhoz, megsimogatta a nyakát, és óvatosan nekilátott kibontani a csomókat a világosszín sörényből.  
Végig attól tartott, hogy megrántja valamelyik tincset, és akkor a ló megorrol rá, és esetleg nekinyomja a boksz fából készült falának, ami bizonyára kellemetlen élmény lett volna, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt, az idős kanca tényleg nagyon nyugodtan tűrte az egész procedúrát, látszólag semmi nem hozta ki a béketűrésből.  
- Rendben – csapta össze a tenyereit Antonio pár perc múlva, és a mosolya még mindig az arcán virított.  
Lovino hátrébb húzódva figyelte, ahogy nyereg kerül a lóra, aztán a szíjak sokasága, amik mindig pont úgy álltak, ahogy Antoniónak éppen szüksége volt rájuk, és egyelőre ő még átlátni sem látta át teljesen, mi hogyan kapcsolódik és tekergőzik a ló testén. Aztán Antonio kivezette a bokszból a hátast, és Lovino kezébe adta a vezetőszárat.  
- Ismerkedjetek egy kicsit – mosolygott rá, majd ott is hagyta őket, hogy egy másik nyerget hozzon ki magával, és egyenesen a fekete ló elé vigye. – Nyugodtan kimehettek, sétáljatok egy kört az istálló körül – tanácsolta a spanyol, és elsorolt neki pár szót a nyelvén, amikre Olivia hallgat, aztán szélnek eresztette őket.  
A nagy szürke ló engedelmesen megállt, ha azt mondta neki, és az irányokat is megfelelően tudta, és árnyékként követte őt, ahogy vezette. Lovino csak most gondolkodott el azon, mennyire csend van. Persze, már van vagy fél tíz is, az állatok régen kaptak enni, és most a természet még alszik, a tavaszi munkák még nem kezdődnek, minden nyugodt és békés. Mégis igyekezett az épületek árnyékában maradni, viszonylag zárt helyen, és csak egészen apró köröket írtak le az istálló és belőle nyíló karám körül.  
Végül Antonio is elővezette Diablót, akinek egyik oldalt a sörényébe és a farkába vörös szalag volt fonva, és mikor megkérdezte, miért, azt a választ kapta, hogy ezzel jelzik, hogy ha egy ló rúg vagy harap.  
- De már szinte mindenki ismeri a környéken, mert elég gyakran kóborol el nélkülem, de jobb az elővigyázatosság, így biztosan senki nem próbálja elkapni, ha elszaladna – mesélte félig nevetve a férfi.  
- Akkor miért őt hozod? – kérdezett rá értetlenül.  
- Mert attól, hogy ő ilyen, nem adhatom fel – hangzott egyszerűen a válasz, mégis komolyan. – Ha eladnám, mások talán durva módszerekkel próbálnák engedelmességre bírni, én viszont megvárom, hogy rájöjjön, nem kell tőlem megvédenie magát, mert nem fogom bántani. Az előző gazdája nem volt vele elég türelmes – mesélte, ahogy elindultak a ház mellett egy úton, amit biztosan autók kerekei koptattak.  
- Azt hittem, mind itt születtek – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva, nem is figyelve arra, mit mond.  
- Csak Olivia, meg az ő csikója, Chica; a másik hármat, Fortunát, Neshit meg Diablót úgy vettük. A család soha nem foglalkozott igazán lótenyésztéssel, de korábban nagyon fontosak voltak, manapság már csak megszokásból vannak, de én szeretek velük foglalkozni, és kényelmesebb, ha a birtok egyik végéből akarok menni a másikba, mert nem mindenhol járhatóak az autóutak. – Valamiért – és ezt maga sem értette teljesen, – jó volt Antoniót hallgatni, ahogy beszélt, főleg, mikor olyasmi jött szóba, amiről szeretett is. – Szóval Diablo gazdája nem volt kedves ember, azért is akartam annyira hazahozni, hogy rendbe szedjem, de ez nem megy könnyen, de legalább már megengedi, hogy ráüljek, és csak néha próbál megharapni, szóval már egészen kedves.  
Lovino felhorkant, nem is értette, hogy a spanyol miért vesződik ennyit, ha egyszer a ló nem akar vele barátságot kötni, de végül úgy döntött, ez nem az ő gondja. Másrészről, biztosan tudja, mit csinál, és tud vigyázni magára, úgyhogy neki kár ezen gondolkodnia.  
- Itt is vagyunk – jelentette ki hirtelen, és az olasz felkapta a fejét. Nem is vette észre, mennyire messze mentek, egészen fent jártak egy domboldalon, egy karám kerítése mellett, aminek túlsó végében egy csinos kis féltetős, három falú épület állt, mellette pár magas fa. – Szaladunk egy kört, és aztán felülhetsz Oliviára.  
Átvette tőle a vezetőszárat, és odafordult a fekete lóhoz, megsimogatta az orrát, mondott neki valamit, aztán egy könnyed mozdulattal nyeregbe is pattant. Diablo rögtön kissé oldalra táncolt, mire Anotnio előrehajolt, a füle mellett beszélt halkan, nem is értette mit, aztán valamilyen láthatatlan jelzésre a fekete ló kilőtt, Olivia utána, és a férfi felegyenesedett a nyeregben, és egy pillanat múlva Lovinóban tudatosult, hogy egyedül maradt, itt kint, messze a háztól.  
Körülnézett, felette, a dombon felfelé szőlőtőkék hosszan, kopaszon, előtte a paradicsomföld utolsó hepehupás méterei az út túloldalán. A ház úgy jó fél kilométerre, és egy lélek sem járt a környéken, kivéve a villámként nyargalászó Antoniót, aki most a földek túloldalán vágtatott el szemben, a lovak egyszerre léptek, egészen gyönyörű látványt nyújtottak, ahogy egyenletes ütemben száguldottak, patáik után föld röpködött, majd fordultak egyet, s tőle nem messze lassítani kezdtek. Olivia határozottan fújtatott, míg Diablo alig vette gyorsabban a levegőt, mint általában. Bizonyára ő még sokat tudott volna vágtázni körbe-körbe.  
Antonio a földre ugrott, mindkét állatnak kedvesen dicsérő szavakat mondott, megsimogatta a nyakukat, aztán a feketét kikötötte a karám egy deszkájához, a szürkét kicsit távolabb vezette, és intett Lovinónak, hogy kövesse.  
- Olivia nyugodt, de ha mégis megijedne valamitől, fontos, hogy ne ess pánikba, rendben? Kapaszkodj nyugodtan a sörényébe, inkább, minthogy leess róla. Most még nem fogom elengedni, úgyhogy nem kell félned – nyugtatta, mikor látta, mennyire elkerekedtek a szemei. – Segítek – tette hozzá, és felszállni a lóra nem volt olyan nehéz, mint hitte.  
Odafentről minden más volt, és egészen különös érzés fogta el. Ennek ellenére úgy kapaszkodott a nyeregkápába, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Antonio mosolygott rajta, de nem szólt, csak amikor figyelmeztette, hogy elindulnak. Először rémijesztő volt, hogy ez a hatalmas állat megindul alatta, de aztán kezdte érezni a lépteiben a megnyugtató, vissza-visszatérő ritmust, és egészen könnyű volt felvenni, és mire észrevette volna magát, halovány mosollyal megveregette Olivia nyakát, hogy mennyire türelmes, pedig végig úgy feszelgett a nyeregben, mintha le akarna esni, és biztos volt benne, hogy legalább ötször nekinyomta a sarkait a ló oldalának, ami gyorsabb haladásra ösztökélte volna, ha a spanyol nem tartja a futószáron, de volt annyira okos, hogy a vezetőjére figyeljen, és ne a lovasára.

Gyalog mentek vissza az istállóhoz, Lovino úgy érezte, hogy még ez az egy órás kaland is bőven elég volt, amit lóháton töltött, izmai kellemetlenül fájtak ennyitől is. De nem panaszkodott, mert valahol mégiscsak hálás volt azért, hogy Antonio foglalkozik vele egy kicsit, és kijöhetett végre a házból.  
Az istállóban ott volt a lovász, Miguel, nyomában a fekete kutya, ami mordult egyet, mikor meglátta, de a gazdája rögtön rászólt, mire elsomfordált valamerre. Átvette Oliviát, Antonio pedig azt mondta, még megfuttatja egy kicsit Diablót, addig ő nyugodtan vegyen egy fürdőt bent, az rendbe hozza az izomlázát, és majd ebédnél találkoznak.  
Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, visszaslisszolt a házba, és a szobája ablakából figyelte csak, hogy a vendéglátója elvágtat azon az éjfekete lovon, ami nem is tűnt olyan veszedelmesnek, mint ahogy a gazdája leírta, pedig a vörös szalagok ott hullámoztak a sörényében és a farkában, mintha láng lobogna bennük. Nem tudta, Antonio mennyire gondolta komolyan, hogy megtanítja, hogyan kell megülni egy lovat, de úgy volt vele, hogy ameddig az a ló a szürke, kedves, öreg Olivia, addig ezzel nemigen lesz gondja.

~KWR~

Ígérem, hogy a történet nem _erről _fog szólni, csak el kellett kezdenem valahogy, és amúgy is kérlelhetetlenül lómániás voltam/vagyok, szóval bocsi érte.  
A véleményed érdekel, kérlek, írd meg nekem! ^w^


End file.
